


缘木求鱼未可知

by TripleEce



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleEce/pseuds/TripleEce
Summary: 补档，一篇旧翻译，一篇最终与最初，一篇非常细腻的两人互动的文，一次启蒙，一次纪念当时毫无痛苦的爱





	缘木求鱼未可知

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [locked my dreams with the right keys but worked the wrong locks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121917) by [brampersandon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brampersandon/pseuds/brampersandon). 



> Thank you very much， brampersandon ! This is the new link of the translation in Chinese of your beautiful work !❤

作者说了标题来自一首歌的名字，她说她写的时候一直在循环这首歌，我询问过标题的意义和文章含义的联系，最终决定用我自己的感觉和文章最后呈现的内容来做意译而非直译。作者姑娘说想表达的是芭乐来到马德里之后的这段旅程，他准备好了实现梦想，准备好了做一切，只差最后一片拼图：怎么去做？文章的角度是以贝尔自己的心路为主线的，夹杂了和原来的好友卢卡· 莫德里奇以及俱乐部已有的标杆克里斯蒂亚诺· 罗纳尔多的一些互动，两者是完全不一样的感觉，卢卡温暖而聪慧，克里斯坚定而有力，文中贝尔本身也是个非常迷人的角色，他纠结于自身当中，陷入心魔循环往复，但从未放弃过希望，全文最后一段是我最喜欢的一段，无论是中文还是原文都令人欣喜，让人能感受到他成长的力量。

剧情的话并没有完整的剧情，文章内容由大段内心描写和片段组成，会有一种看电影分镜的感觉，希望翻译没有破坏的原文的感觉，也希望大家能在这样细致的描写中找到生活的影子，并感受到力量。

欢迎捉虫，我觉得我的英语真是退步到二级==

——————————————————————————————

[](http://photo.blog.sina.com.cn/showpic.html#blogid=&url=http://album.sina.com.cn/pic/002f0Ee3zy731tVinNy7c)这张旧照真好看，完全适应本文的画风

Locked my dreams with the right keys but worked the wrong locks

缘木求鱼未可知

前言

————————————————————————————————————

标题来自于Astronautalis的Oceanwalk这首歌

我将用占星术的内容开始全部这段感情的纠缠：巨蟹座和处女座都是真诚、忠于目标且忠于另一人的星座。他们都有很强的目的感。他们钦佩对方：处女尊重巨蟹安静的坚强与奉献的作风，而巨蟹则欣赏处女的适应性。另外还有的是，处女享受宠溺着巨蟹——处女服务对方的承诺和巨蟹的对于感情培养的热爱结合的很好，因此他们能令对方欢愉。

正文

————————————————————————————————————

电话对他来说可真糟糕。

他就是害怕回短信、接电话、听语音邮件和记住保持日常沟通这件事，他是真的害怕。熟悉加雷斯的任何一个人都很快认识到了一个事实：那就是如果你不能天天见到他本人的话，和他取得联系是异常困难的。

每个人都有自己的方式来解决这件事。阿隆[1]完全放弃了联系他的尝试，在在国际比赛期间他会抽出点时间给加雷斯补一补他生命中错过的那些精彩事情。短信只用来通知那些不能等的重要事件——“快租借来卡迪夫城，或者去结婚：）”或者“光晕5看起来真传奇啊哥们”。西奥[2]不常发短信，但一旦他发了，那必定是长且信息量充足的，并且不需要回复。每天早上妈妈都会给他发同样的短信并且得到他同样的回复——这是这个时点的例行事件，是日常生活的惯例，也是一点小小的安慰。要么她就会等儿子先给家里打电话。

这倒跟个人无关，也不代表他对任何事情都很少关心。频繁的联系只不过不是他的天性。他只不过在这类事情上稍显笨拙，他自己也知道这点。

所以当所有的文书工作完成、所有消息都官方宣布之后，他彻底关掉了自己的手机。生活已经因为那些不可抵挡的信息猛攻变得足够具有压倒性和不现实感，不论那些信息是一些祝福或者其他什么东西。

事实上，他到了马德里的两周后才终于清理了自己的语音邮箱，那时他才听见卢卡的信息——整一分钟都满满地充斥着欢呼和喝彩，最后才被一阵带着气喘的大笑中止。“你会爱上这里的事物。”他朋友的嗓音在扬声器里回荡。“你会做成伟大的事，我的朋友。希望很快能见到你。”

在这之前他已经亲耳听见了太多的祝福，但他仍然十分感激，他几乎就相信那句话了。

*

倒不是加雷斯认为自己不配来到这里，或者认为自己会表现糟糕——他知道自己穷尽一生努力都是为了这此时此刻，知道这就是他想要做成的那件事、是他永远想要去完成的 **唯一** 一件事。但是除非身为超人，任何人面对那样的场面都多少会有点害怕。

还有一件需要被首先完全承认的是——这一切现在都是 **他们** 的生活了，不再是什么狂热的错觉。

就算是当贝尔穿上了簇新的白色球衫，衣服上小皇冠下面用线绣着一个日期。他内心仍有一半在期待：自己在南安普顿醒来，平躺在那里、躺在无法想象的疼痛当中，奋力想抓着一个不可能的梦想的边沿。

*

克里斯蒂亚诺是那个自己负责起把加雷斯介绍给其他队友的那个人——这在他胸口激起了一阵低低的疼，比单纯的欣羡更深沉一些。他都不确定他表达的谢意是否足够、或者说它们是否很好的传达给了对方。克里斯蒂亚诺翻译自如，还顺带为马塞洛的行为道了歉：后者立刻把加雷斯据为己有还弄乱了他的头发，好像他们已经是多年的好友那样。最后在拉莫斯匆匆结束了理疗并坚持要跟新伙伴练英语的时候，克里斯蒂亚诺拍了拍手腕上想像出来的手表，表示自己的翻译结束了。他们的每一个互动都让他喜爱，他也想去触碰去感受，但他真的不知道如何做到这一点。他都分不清对互动的渴求是针对全队还是只想让它发生在他和克里斯蒂亚诺之间，他只知道的是自己立刻、马上就想得到它。

但在之后的几周里是卢卡一直陪在他身边，是他手边伸手可及的支持，他常常拖他加入对话当中。是卢卡在场上或者更衣室里捕捉到他四处张望的眼睛，并在团队中给他支起一点空间，他招呼他过去，还不许他拒绝。

这就跟在之前托特纳姆一样，不是所有人都会相信他。他印象清晰：卢卡把紧紧围着他的国家队队友分开，一把把他用力拖进尼科[3]身边不太充足的空间里，促使他们把他加进对话之中——他做的又简单又轻巧，都没人会再看一眼。

加雷斯都嫉妒他为什么能把这种事儿做得那么轻松。

他们不过就是……其他的人。当他笑着轻推开卢卡和卡里姆从他俩中间走过去的时候他在心里提醒自己，他希望他笑得不那么吓人。

*

卢卡也许已经跟他们的队友混熟了，但加雷斯才来了不过一年，而且他的西班牙语离写信回家的程度还差很远。

他们各自有自己的训练时段。加雷斯试过了，他发誓他真的尝试过了，但他能感到言语好像撞到他脑子里的某堵墙，然后就顺势溜走了。偶尔某些东西会滞留在那里，而且它们进行的速度比他想的要慢——他一直不擅长对付延迟和缓慢。而且因为他们经常在训练之后去别的队友家做客放松，加雷斯在想如果他去过西甲联赛的其他地方，他也许就能同时解决语言和交流两个问题了。

他在沙发上伸展开身子躺下，手里洗着单词抽认卡。卢卡重新走进房间给他发疼的大腿找冰袋的时候看见加雷斯随机举起其中一张，“我们现在是在学习吗？”他带着一点笑容说，加雷斯耸耸肩。卢卡扭头看了一眼迪纳摩[4]的比分，最后也把自己的身体摊在长沙发的另一头。“好吧。‘工作’这个词。”他念到，“‘工做。’”[5]

加雷斯停顿了一会儿，他在想，“你好”（hola）这词有个h但是不发音，而火腿（jamón）的话，是个j但是发h的音，他经常在食品杂货购物单上写火腿所以他知道，所以——“念‘工作’。”他轻声地纠正道。

“啊，是‘工作’，是的。”卢卡重复了一遍，手上做了个模糊的手势。“抱歉，克罗地亚语的字母不一样，我忘了。”

“没事。”加雷斯说，他正绞尽脑汁地想一个名字。他见过那个人，他知道那名字，他一定知道，“就像……就像达里奥[6]？是吗？”

卢卡把视线从比赛录像上移开了，他看着加雷斯眨了眨眼，一个缓慢而清甜的笑容在他脸上展开：“是的，就像达里奥，没错。”他伸出一只手，加雷斯抽出了他的拳头，支起身子离开沙发在空中去把手半递过去。他俩的语法总是一团糟，估计也没可能纠正好说西语时的口音，但是加雷斯觉得他们至少扩展了词汇，如果这种互动方式不意味着别的什么的话。

小小的努力，他这么想。这就是他们的友情中的常见状态：微小的、看起来无关紧要的努力在他们的距离上架起了桥梁，桥梁联系了他们二人，进而连起了其他所有人。卢卡让他觉得这事儿变得简单了，总有一天他也会找到跟其他任何人建立桥梁的办法。

*

在热刺过往昨日重现。

“如果你要在英国生活，你得了解英式橄榄球才行。”加雷斯实事求是地说，“这是为你好。”

“我知道橄榄球。”卢卡回答说，不过随后他做了个鬼脸纠正了说法，“嗯……好吧，我至少知道我们队很糟。”

然后这就变成了他们的日常：卢卡蜷在他家沙发的一个角上，眼睛睁的大大地在观察比赛，偶尔迅速地提出问题。看了几场之后他问加雷斯他们能不能也试试玩一玩球，加雷斯大笑着向他解释自己上学的时候打过橄榄球，但是因为技术太烂，所以现在也只喜欢看看比赛。“另外，你不该去打橄榄球。那会弄伤你的，朋友。我可负不起这个责任。”他吃吃地笑，卢卡想把他从沙发上挤下去，但没成功。在2011年的夏天里他在威尔士留了下来，加雷斯觉得自己的心脏高飞起来。

这种日常一直持续它不再可能继续。他们一起看了最后一场比赛——卢卡的东西装进了箱子里，他经常低声重复地念他知道的那三句西班牙语——那场比赛庞特浦里德[7]痛打了卡迪夫[8]。

加雷斯试图让自己专注于支持的橄榄球俱乐部失利所带来的失望，而不去想与此同时卢卡正在进行的比赛，他在他的国家队队友之间，在白鹿巷球场之外。

但是生活其实是在转圈，加雷斯也慢慢明白了。所以现在看橄榄球比赛又成了他们的日常。在一所不一样的房子里，在一张不一样的沙发上。他的朋友问题问得少了，但每次看冲撞时他眼里热切的紧张感没变。“我好想这个。”插播广告的时候卢卡看着他笑，“橄榄球很有趣，不是吗？”

“是啊，挺好的。”加雷斯表示同意，“我还是没想到你会这么喜欢它。”

卢卡沉默了半晌，最后他慢慢地开口，好像他正在脑子里斟字酌句，需要把想说的话翻译一遍。“在我来这里之后——来马德里之后——我想看比赛来着，但是并没有其他人看…所以…”他用手指梳了梳自己的卷发，带着一点羞怯的笑从侧面看向加雷斯，“自己一个人看跟原来不一样。”

热意在他的脸颊上延展开来，他努力想控制着激动。直到刚才他都没意识到过去一年以来他过的多么孤独，他很想知道卢卡是否也是这样。加雷斯清了清喉咙，但还是控制不住嗓音里透露出的十二分高兴和喜爱，他耸耸肩说：“我不会期待他们看橄榄球，这儿不流行这个。”

卢卡点点头，“只在威尔士流行。“他明智地说。

“才不是。”加雷斯哼了一声，他的心仍然被塞得满满当当，在他的胸膛里嗡嗡作响。

*

“你会做成伟大的事。”卢卡说，加雷斯第一次体会到西班牙媒体的口风有多么变幻无常的时候卢卡又对他说了一遍这句话。

“媒体没让我烦恼。“他含糊地回答说，手上正在专心系鞋带。他说的是实话。他们的职业素养里要求他们具备面对媒体压力的能力，谢天谢地他在这方面倒是觉得不困难。你不能让任何人说的话影响你，你得专注于你自己，专注于你的球队，你的足球，除此之外再无其他。

加雷斯偶尔会像这时一样想着他从没让自己专注过足球以外的事情真的可能是件好事。

“我知道。”卢卡说，语调更加安静。他用脚轻轻推了推加雷斯的小腿骨直到他抬起眼来看自己，卢卡收着下巴，眉头下决心一样地蹙着。“但我刚才说的不是这个，我是说你会做成伟大的事。”

在他能以任何一种方式答谢这句话之前，萨米从卢卡身后出现并打断了他们，他把卢卡拉了起来，强行把他带向一脸不耐烦的哈维·阿隆索的方向——“当我说中场开会的时候，我就是说中场 **所有人员** 开会。” 加雷斯盯着他们一群人的背影，努力想弄清自己想说什么。做些伟大的事是加诸他的期待，他们所有人都期待着。他们是皇家马德里，完成伟业就是他们要做的事。但在这样的表征下，做成这样的事比在其他任何地方都更像是在挣扎。他当然会更努力的督促自己更进一步，直到到达目标位置。但卢卡对他的坚定信心把他扔进了一个循环里。

加雷斯不知道怎么用听起来不那么可怜的语气对他说“谢谢你，我希望你是对的，但你怎么知道的？”所以他什么都没说，只是在卢卡回头看他的时候冲他简短一笑，还竖起了拇指。

*

那个瞬间万事明亮而空白，万物神圣而沉寂。之后他的感官才一件一件的回到了他的躯体里。先是拉莫斯和阿隆索在他的耳朵旁尖声大叫，即使他懂他们的语言也不明白他们在说什么，然后人群的呼喊把他们都淹没了。他腿上的麻木被一种尖锐的疼痛替代，张阖的肺叶好像在燃烧。日光倾城而下，他仍然觉得马德里的太阳太过热烈了点。当他倒下的时候草皮在指尖之下揉皱，他被队友的体重压倒在地，也感到心灵的一阵失重。

卢卡覆上他的背，轻如毛羽却温暖异常。加雷斯觉得自己在流泪，只是很轻微的哭泣，但他感觉都不到自己的脸，他不能确定。

他朋友的话语低沉而压抑，直到他们都站了起来他才听清他重复着说：“我告诉过你，我告诉过你的，就是 **这个** 。”卢卡对着仍然疯狂的人群做着手势。“是 **你** ，你做成的 **这件事** 。我告诉过你。”

你告诉过我。他很想说，你是对的。但他仍然喘不过气来。

他也许永远不会停下来。

*

在十冠庆典之后，作为为数不多的几个没喝醉的成员，加雷斯在几周后仍享受着提醒其他人醉酒时各式窘态和蠢话的乐趣。保持清醒是他更喜欢的一种方式——即使成年很久他仍然不喜欢喝酒，即使在这样高兴的时刻。

现在也是这样。当他越过伊斯科和阿瓦罗纠缠在一起的影子，看向克里斯蒂亚诺，他看见他凝视着人群，眼神清澈，带着浅淡的笑容。他那时在想，今晚也许值得放纵自己一次，就一个晚上。

但克里斯蒂亚诺也不喝酒——他提醒着自己——他们都没喝酒，他们都不喜欢酒精。而且如果没人看着卢卡，他就会从大巴上倒栽着摔下去。所以——没关系，加雷斯说服了自己，伸出一只手环着卢卡的腰把他拉回来。在他的另一边，克里斯蒂亚诺用手撑在他胸前把卢卡扶稳。他俩隔着卢卡的脑袋说笑。

这就很好。就算不是全然完美，这仍然是他生命中最伟大的一个夜晚。

*

他终于感觉到了平静，也许还不完全，但已经做到了一半。加雷斯花费了自己的整个人生去隐藏起紧张的能量，把它们向下推挤。但他也不傻，他知道这样它们并不会离开。他现在感觉很好，但是他仍然能内心深处的颤动在摇晃着他。他也明白，明白自己只要保持状态，保持优异表现，一直赢下去，他最终将打败它们。

所以这足够简单，他告诉自己。他只需要做到比现在的最好更好。

真的，他本应该能预见到那倒退的降临。

*

“它们没让我烦恼。”

卢卡看了他一眼，FIFA游戏暂停了。“是？”他接了一句，就好像他知道谈话没有结束，他太了解加雷斯。

他继续了，加雷斯保持着目光平视，脸颊里好像咬着什么东西，最终他小小地叹了口气。“它们没让我烦恼。我只是——只是疲倦了。” 要活成配得上世界最昂贵身价的球员的样子令人厌烦，够不上他队友的水平令人厌烦。他到处都看见自己的名字，就好像在马德里除了他人们没有别的话题可以讨论了一样，这都令人厌烦。

卢卡转了过来——他蜷起正在痊愈的腿时畏缩了一下——他在沙发上转过来面对加雷斯。“我说过你会做成伟大的事。”他说明着，“但我没说你每天都能干件伟大的事，没人做得到。”

“有人做到了。“他用一个薄浅而湿润的笑容回应道，但是他对这个也很厌烦，他厌烦媒体假装他已经比克里斯蒂亚诺重要，他还没有，不管是从积极的方面还是消极的方面。

当他终于强迫自己仔细看起自己的好友的时候，他发现卢卡睁圆了他的眼睛。“不，他们没有。”他发怒了，“也许很频繁，但不是每天。” 加雷斯甚至都不能因为卢卡不想讨论这个话题而责备他——他几个月没比赛了，他焦躁不安，他不得不眼见自己的队伍在没有他的时候渐渐分崩离析，而他什么都做不了。

自己是有点自私了，真的。加雷斯想着，这时候又跟他提这个。但在他第二次开口想道歉、跳过或者换换话题的时候，卢卡插了一句：“我知道你不在意他们怎么看你，你擅长这个。”加雷斯试着表示自己并不在乎这些，但是卢卡没理会他继续说了下去，“你是擅长这个。但是你也需要少在一点乎自己的想法。”

加雷斯拉平了视线，长长的凝视着对方，他试着去弄明白这句话的意义，它们到底是迷失在了翻译里还是就在自己身上不见了。“朋友，这讲不通。”他最后说。

“从你脑袋里的纠缠里出来。”卢卡说得清楚了一些，加雷斯这下明白了。他在生活中听够了这句话。“别再听你内心所想，别想了，让它们去吧。”

又来了，每次都是这样，卢卡说的这件事看上去听起来都简单的要命。加雷斯也知道那些话里有一颗真理的结晶——或者一些比结晶颗粒大的多的东西。但他是唯一一个退缩的人。那些版面头条，那些嘲笑和嘘声——它们都是副作用，而不是症状。

“好的，先生。”他开了个玩笑，卢卡坚决的举止缓和了。“认真的，你考虑过做管理层吗？”

“也许到了我能在游戏里打败你的时候会考虑下，不是吗？”他得意地笑起来。他们重新开始玩游戏。加雷斯很高兴这个话题终于被扔到一边，直到卢卡最后重复道，他用一种更柔软更深思熟虑的语气说：“也许我可以做管理层，但我不喜欢思考未来。”

*

“放轻松让它们去。”在他们汇入其他队友之前，卢卡在球员通道里提醒他说。

加雷斯从背后盯着他看，他想知道卢卡面对伤愈归来的第一场比赛怎么就能如此冷静，他如何能做到既能一如既往得相信自己，还能把这样的信心分给周围的其他人。最后他做了个深呼吸，停止了思虑游移，放手去干。

*

他不用回头看都知道那是卢卡，他从后面抓着他，就在他耳朵底下叫喊，在球迷的爆发出的尖叫浪潮中他听不清他说了什么。开场十八分钟以来他才让自己第一次开始思考。

在这个时刻思考太奢侈了，他全身放松，他的队友压在他身上，没有足够的时间让他们单独对话。但当他进第二个球的时候他抓住了卢卡，就几秒钟，他的手臂环在他的肩头向他道谢，满脸通红呼吸凝滞。

卢卡朝他笑，他拍拍他的胸膛：“我什么也没做，朋友。”他说。

加雷斯完全不知道自己曾经做了什么，值得他这样相信他。

*

如果他能回复到最佳状态，如果他能比最佳状态做的更棒，如果他能防止自己再一次受伤，如果他能想在国家队里一样在俱乐部也做好自己的工作，如果他能不辜负自己的名字，如果他能不让八千六百万英镑在他身上黯然失色，如果——

“他对卡瓦哈尔说了什么？”他轻声低语道。

克里斯蒂亚诺歪着脑袋，嘴唇在靠近加雷斯耳朵的位置危险地徘徊：“你得知道什么时候去放开一些事情。”他低声说，然后突然顿住屏住了呼吸，好像想再说些什么，但最后他什么也没说。克里斯斯蒂亚诺把注意力转向卡西利亚斯时目光刚毅如铁。他顺着队伍走下去，一个一个跟他现在的前队友说话。“放开一些像这样会影响的事情。”

生活就是个循环，加雷斯又一次认识到。就算他做了所有的事，也没有什么能保证他会停留。

*

街头小报开始刊载瓦尼娅对于马德里城的厌恶，进而讨论起这是否会使她的丈夫换个地方工作。加雷斯立刻就知道这不过是又一堆胡说八道的废纸，她不是那种人。但一点无法逃开的忧虑仍像一块小小的石头，在他的胃里慢慢地沉了底。他们几周前就约好了这次聚会晚餐——如果是要宣布什么话，它很快就会发生了，卢卡从不是那种说话喜欢绕圈子的人。

再一次，他的大脑面对这个已经存在的转角把自己搅成了一堆浆糊，如果它们说的是真的呢？

“不是我不喜欢马德里。”当这个话题不可避免的被提到时瓦尼娅说道，她语调安宁而镇定，完全不像在说着什么小道传闻。但她的声音暗示着一丝烦恼的心情，“我喜欢这儿，我只是不适应这儿。”

加雷斯从坐在他腿上的阿尔芭身上抬起眼，他刚才正为女儿头发上的蝴蝶结烦躁，话语不等他全然思考就滑出嘴边：“我也是。”他说，他眼角的余光看见卢卡支着手肘靠在桌上，正轮流打量着他们俩。“我觉得我也不适应这儿——我从没适应过——但这不是你能明白地去承认的一件事。”

“为什么不呢？”瓦尼娅问。她的词句像水晶一样透彻而简单。他认识卢卡时就认识了她，但直到现在她的直率仍然会令他惊讶。“这很正常，不是吗？没有人会适应所有地方，直接了当地说出来是一种罪恶吗？”

他无话可说了，对于他来说——是的。艾玛在桌子底下碰了碰他的膝盖，温柔地安慰着他。

“你是对的。”他最后说，“我本来觉得自己已经准备好安定下来——”精疲力尽已经要在他嗓音的边缘碎裂开来，而这个赛季才刚刚开始。“两年过去了，我不应该仍会感到不安——”就像世界在他脚下岌岌可危，大地在剧烈运动和倾斜；就像走错一步他就会被打倒在地无法站立，连与自己的生活吻别都做不到；就像这个话题对于一次家庭聚餐来说早已太过沉重；就像他真的需要学学怎么在马泰奥和伊莎贝尔加入他们之后表现的像个更好的客人。“我不知道，就感觉像现在这样。”

瓦尼娅理了理她肩上的头发，换了一个果断的、精确的、直面问题中心的提问：“是谁告诉你你就应该或者不应该感到些什么呢？”他没有回答。瓦尼娅朝他笑了笑，她轻轻敲着自己的太阳穴。他已经明白了，而她也知道他明白了。

卢卡低低地吹了声口哨，似乎很受感动。但伊万突然打翻了他装果汁的杯子。

那一瞬间就过去了。

*

当然了，说起来总比做起来容易，但他在尝试——他在家庭添新员时展现着平静的喜悦，和自己的国家队一起创造历史。他在打偏射门的暴躁里尽量安抚着内心的声音，偶尔瞥上一眼报纸上伪造的大标题，他把伤势弄得加重而不得不躺在沙发上看比赛。他收紧了手里抓着的任何他觉得应该被感受的事情，然后随它们而去。

所有状态都不会持续很久，就像放在他后袋里用旧了的单词速记卡——做第一次上午的全西语采访的时候仍带着它们。他保持着练习，每一次他发现自己精神紧绷直到内心动摇，他就重头再试一遍。加雷斯至少知道自己做得到。坚持不懈是他的强项。就像原来每天早上他从床上爬起来、脊椎像火烧一样疼——但他仍然能爬起来。

一天清晨，卢卡来接他去训练课的路上，他的头发缠绕着日光。头一次加雷斯觉得自己不需要刻意控制，内心的一切也非常平静。

他仍在恢复当中，他仍然没到最好状态。他永远不会习惯悬在他脖子上评判的断头台，也可能永远不会觉得安定。他也许倾尽全力去做完所有正确的事情，但仍不得不去别的地方，谁知道呢，去德国、意大利或者夹着尾巴回家。但当卢卡回头看他，一边伸展着手臂一边对他笑——加雷斯知道——在自己的勇气之中，深藏的骨血之下，他知道自己远不只是个压力之下的价格标签。

他慢跑起来追上他，脚步落在他身边。卢卡的双肩很温暖，当他伸出一只手环上它们的时候他感觉得到。

“我觉得这赛季会不错。”卢卡说，好像说着其他事情一样随意。“就算——”就算他们失去了的队长，需要适应一个新的管理人，联赛上有争冠压力，队里一半的人在某些时点都受着伤——“嗯…你知道的，就算发生了这么多事。”

加雷斯轻哼了一声表示赞同，他想都没想，就听见自己说：“我也感觉不错。我想我们会做成伟大的事。”

至少在这个瞬间，他相信了这话，他会拿下这场小小的胜利。

（全文完）

*

[1]应该是指Aaron Ramsey，阿隆·拉姆赛，贝尔的威尔士队友

[2]应该是指Theo Walcott，西奥·沃尔科特，贝尔在南安普顿的队友，拉姆赛、沃尔科特和贝尔年龄相似，分别出生于90、89、89年

[3] 应该是指Niko Kranjcar，尼科·克拉尼察，贝尔和莫德里奇在热刺的队友，莫德里奇的克罗地亚国家队队友，从数据来看尼克和卢卡在先后在萨格勒布迪纳摩效力过，不知道是否在家乡有过共事。

[4]应该是指GNK Dinamo Zagreb，萨格勒布迪纳摩足球俱乐部，莫德里奇2004-2008赛季效力的国内首都球队

[5] 这段的原文是贝尔和莫德里奇玩背西语单词的游戏，贝尔抽出来的那张卡上写的西班牙语“工作”这个名词trabajo，卢卡念成了trabayo。西班牙语里h不发音（hala、hola念ala、ola，后者是西语打招呼的词相当于于英语的hello），j发小舌音，听上去类似于英语中的h，jamón是西语里“火腿”的意思，西班牙的著名特产就是生火腿，伊比利亚黑猪在森林里放养吃橡子养大，这种火腿直接片生肉片下来食用。贝尔依靠两个常用词反应过来卢卡念错了音，两个不太会说西语的非拉丁小伙伴：）

[6] Darijo Srna， 达里奥·斯尔纳，克罗地亚国家队的队长https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Darijo_Srna 

从达里奥和后面莫德里奇妻子Vanja Bosnić，瓦尼娅·波斯尼奇的中文翻译来看，联系文中卢卡念错的单词，克罗地亚语的j多半是发i音。

[7] Pontypridd RFC 庞特普利德橄榄球队https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pontypridd_RFC

[8]Cardiff RFC 卡迪夫橄榄球队，两支都是威尔士的橄榄球队https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cardiff_RFC

——————————————————————————————

2016/7/5  



End file.
